


Different Together - [Sanders Sides Secret Santa 2019]

by AidanJail



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Flower Shop & Tattoo Parlor, Aro spec Virgil Sanders, Aro spect Patton Sanders, Background Loceit - Freeform, Gen, M/M, Minor Deceit Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, QPR Moxiety - Freeform, Queerplatonic Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Queerplatonic Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:27:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21809518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AidanJail/pseuds/AidanJail
Summary: Patton and Virgil are widely different. One is a tall, sort of threatening looking tattoo artist, the other is sweet and pastel, and owns a flower shop... But they're together anyway. Who cares if it's not in the way expected by others?~~This is my submission for the Sanders Sides Secret Santa 2019! It was made for @citrusmoonlight on tumblr, in response to the prompt they submitted, "tattoo parlor/flower shop au, patton is a tattoo artist and virgil is the owner of the flower shop and lives above the shop and they’re cute and fluffy with each other"Hope you enjoyed it! :)
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Morality | Patton Sanders
Comments: 12
Kudos: 46
Collections: Sanders Sides Secret Santa 2019





	Different Together - [Sanders Sides Secret Santa 2019]

**Author's Note:**

> I had a lot of fun writing this, and I hope it's fun for you to read! :)

Patton glanced out of the window of his shop, to the flower shop across the street, trying to catch at least a glimpse at the owner of said shop - and sure enough, Virgil was there, smiling at a customer. Patton couldn’t help the fond smile that made its way to his lips, and he let out a giggle - a reaction seemingly very out of character for someone who looked like him, but really wasn’t, if you knew him well enough. Despite looking like a biker of sort, with his many many tattoos and piercings, and his destroy/punk rock kind of style, as well as his usually heavy makeup, Patton has always been a happy person, with a soft side for the people he held dear - like Virgil, for example. 

The older man let out a content sigh before looking back at the tattoo design he had been working on these past few days - but it was never quite right. The tattoo was meant for Virgil, and it had to be perfect, a perfect design for the most perfect person in Patton’s world. Virgil had asked Patton to make him his tattoo, first tattoo - and how weird it felt, imagining Virgil with a tattoo made by him. Not bad! Just strange. Virgil with a tattoo was strange. But also, for everyone but the two of them, Virgil anywhere near Patton’s shop was strange - even simply Virgil around Patton was strange. Virgil was soft on the outside, and he liked pastel colors and black, wore a lot of dresses, always had hair clips, and dyed his hair in pastel colors, he liked to wear too big clothes, and a touch of make up, and he smiled slightly, a shy smile, always - even on bad days. Whereas Patton looked strong and threatening to most, Virgil looked quiet and fragile. The older man knew better though. He’d seen Virgil angry against people, he’d seen Virgil snap before - he’d seen the other break before, too. Neither of these were things he’d want to ever see again. While Patton looked mean and bad, but was actually soft and caring, Virgil looked soft and sweet, but was actually anxious and extremely cautious about other humans. Not many people were allowed near him, let alone near his heart - and Patton would never be grateful enough to be allowed this close.

It had taken a while though. Patton and Virgil knew each other since they were kids, but Patton was mostly friend with the twins, Virgil’s older brothers, Roman and Remus, at the time. Virgil was a couple of years younger, already rather shy, already with a rather big temper. Roman and Remus were Patton’s best friends at the time, and Patton spent a lot of time at their place - their parents were working a lot, but really sweet and caring. Patton’s parents were… not that nice - doing their best, but clearly had done well not to get any other kids. As they were halfway through middle school, Patton’s mom got a new job, on the other side of the state, and Patton’s family moved out to another city. And at first, Patton and the twins kept in touch, they did! But as time passed, Remus and Patton grew apart, and then Roman and Patton did too - that was just life. Patton kind of stopped thinking about it. 

He went through the rest of middle school and then high school with a lot of difficulties - he wasn’t the smart teacher’s pet, nor the most popular amongst his fellow students, his parents were busy a lot. He grew up on his own, mostly, and in high school, he met one of his best friends, Logan. They kind of made their own group together, Logan being the one who introduced Patton to most of his now favourite bands. Logan was smart enough to get away with most things, and together, they had a lot of fun. It was with Logan that Patton discovered the art of tattoos, and with Logan that he had gone to study it. It was with Logan that he had created his shop. Patton was proud of this, and a couple of months after the opening, Logan had shyly introduced to Patton his new partner - Devyn. Logan had been really nervous about it for some reason, and Patton had reassured him quickly - and even become friends with Devyn. They didn’t always agree together, but Patton liked xem well, and he honestly had to admit, Logan and Devyn were lovely together. 

About 6 months after opening the shop, Patton had noticed the shop across the street, which had been so far closed at all times, was being renovated. He wondered what it was going to become - and about 2 weeks after, he got his answer as a large sign was hung above the windows. A flower shop - Patton was sort of intrigued in all honesty. A few days after that, the store was opened, and when Patton got some time, he went in to greet the new person around. And meeting Virgil (again) had been… the strangest thing in Patton’s life. The man behind the counter was humming quietly as he was arranging flowers together, and Patton’s brain shut down a bit. Virgil looked like he came from some kind of fantastic land, almost fairy-like, with all the pastel colours, the number of jewels he was wearing, and the way he walked around. Virgil looked up at Patton and smiled, greeting him, and Patton almost lost his voice. It took him a minute before he managed to explain he was from the shop across the street, and that his name was Patton Hart, and-

“I used to know someone named like that., the other giggled, My name’s Virgil Kingsley. Nice to meet you!”

Patton blinked at the name - he knew that name. He observed Virgil before he realised. Virgil definitely looked like Roman and Remus.

“Do you have brothers?

\- … Excuse me?, the other said, obviously confused.

\- Sorry, hm- But, do you have brothers? Twins? Your brothers, if you have them, are they twins?

\- I- Well, yeah, how-?, the other paused before his eyes widened, You are Roman and Remus’s old friend!

\- Wow, that was definitely not how I expected to see you again. Actually, I didn’t think I would see you again - no offense, sorry.

\- None taken, I didn’t think I’d see you again either. But yesterday I was looking at old pictures and, well, you were there - you changed.

\- I guess so…, he said, looking at Virgil up and down before smiling, So did you. Last time I saw you, you wore nearly only black - and now, you’ve got plenty of colour, I see?

\- Hah, well… Long story. Life happened. And, well, you wore so much color, I guess we traded then?

\- Life happened, yeah. I don’t think the trade was bad though, colours suit you.

\- Thanks. Black suits you too.”

They chatted together for a while, that day, before Patton headed back to his shop. It was nice - and they met up again the next day, and the one after, and the one after that too. They kept meeting for a while, always during lunch break though. It was nice - Patton felt happy around Virgil. Life happened - a year, two, three -, and after a while, Virgil nervously asked Patton if they could maybe meet up outside of working hours. Patton had obviously accepted, and they met at Virgil’s flat, which was right above the shop. The evening had been nice, they’d chatted, caught up more than usual, and in the end, Virgil had admitted he kind of wanted to trust Patton - and Patton knew how much it meant, he knew that meant Virgil liked him enough to want to try and trust him, he knew how hard it was to trust people when one has trust issues, and he knew that meant a lot. It meant the world to the older man at least - he promised Virgil he would do everything to never make him regret that decision. And the smile on Virgil’s face definitely made sure he’d keep his promise. 

A lot of people asked about their relationship. Logan had been the first to call Virgil “Patton’s boyfriend”, which had unsettled Patton. They weren’t boyfriends, neither of them had asked the other out…? He had told that to Logan, which had looked a bit confused but had apologised - he had assumed, with how much time they spent together, but wouldn’t do it again. Some time later, Devyn had mentioned something about them acting like a married couple already despite only dating - Patton corrected xem as well, and xe had frowned slightly, apologising again, and glancing at Logan who had shaken his head. Patton had been really confused about this, and couldn’t get the thought out of his head. After several other people commented, but once he had corrected them, had been way less comprehensive as Logan and Devyn, and hadn’t apologised to him for assuming, Patton started to feel a bit upset. He had never really dated anyone before, never really thought about it - he didn’t know what it felt like, to be in love. He knew he loved Virgil - but he had no idea how, never really looked into it. He didn’t like the feeling of people assuming something or acting like they knew better than him. He felt uncomfortable about it. After a bit, he decided he should ask Virgil about it: the younger man seemed to have answers to everything, like some kind of magical being - and he had the ability to calm Patton down so easily.

“Hey, Veevee?, mumbled the older man that night, staring at the floor.

\- What’s up Patt?, answered Virgil, observing him attentively.”

Patton had been relatively quiet that night, and he could feel his friend’s worry radiating off of him. He felt really bad about that - he didn’t mean to upset him. He sighed and shrugged slightly, hugging himself - he hadn’t really been up for hugs tonight, and Virgil had respected that, but a part of the older man had hoped that for once, the younger one had refused to listen. Patton wasn’t really sure what he wanted, honestly.

“People keep asking if we’re dating- No. They keep saying we are, and act like I’m stupid and don’t know something when I correct them - am I? Stupid, I mean. Did I just… not realise something?

\- Oh, Patt, no-, Virgil started then sighed, shaking his head.”

The younger man scooted slightly closer and held out a hand for Patton to hold, not forcing the other to take it though. Patton didn’t take it, but he did shift to lay his head in Virgil’s lap. The other smiled softly and ran his fingers through Patton’s hair - that always made the other relax, and today was no exception. Patton was so grateful for this.

“You’re not stupid, Patt. You didn’t miss anything, I promise., Virgil said, looking at him with a fond look.

\- Then… Why do people keep doing this…?

\- Because they don’t understand this. They don’t understand us.”

Patton looked at him, and smiled slightly. He liked that answer. It felt better than him not understanding them. Virgil hummed softly.

“Do you know what aromantic means, Patt?, the younger man asked softly.”

Virgil was slightly hesitant, looking away - and Patton frowned slightly at that. Virgil wasn’t usually nervous around him, let alone anxious… He observed him for a bit, before shaking his head. Virgil glanced back at him and gulped. Patton reached out for Virgil’s cheek, brushing his thumb over the other man’s cheek bone in soothing motions. Anything to help Virgil feel more comfortable. The younger man leaned into the touch and seemed to relax slowly.

“Aromantism means a lack of romantic attraction., he muttered, eyes closed, voice shaking slightly, It means you don’t fall in love romantically with anyone.

\- Oh., Patton whispered, watching the other with wide eyes.

\- It’s a spectrum, too. Some people don’t feel any romantic attractions, some people feel some very rarely, some only when they know someone very well… 

\- Okay., Patton whispered, mostly to reassure Virgil that he was still there, still listening.”

Virgil sighed, pausing for a bit. Patton watched him, still brushing his thumb on the other man’s cheek bone, hoping it would help Virgil feel less anxious - it did seem to help a little. Virgil took a deep breath before nodding slightly.

“I’m somewhere on that spectrum., he whispered.

\- Okay., Patton whispered back.

\- … Okay…?, Virgil asked, a bit worried, looking back at the older man.

\- Okay., the other repeated, nodding and smiling.”

They stayed quiet for a couple of minutes, before Virgil smiled slightly. It was a small smile, a relaxed smile, a calm smile. A loving smile. And Patton smiled back - because that was a smile he loved to see, really. They just stayed like that for a while, before it suddenly hit Patton.

“I think I am too…?, he said, looking kind of surprised at himself.”

Virgil raised an eyebrow, a bit confused as Patton sat up, his face litting up as realisation hit him.

“I- I mean, it’d make sense, right…? I never really fell in love, nor wanted to - never really thought about it either. I don’t even know what it feels like…? I’m not- I love you, but it’s not like what people say when they’re in love with someone, I just… I love you, but not romantically, and I’m kind of relieved but also not, and I don’t know, I-

\- Patton, breathe., Virgil cut him off, taking his hands, Everything’s okay, take a deep breath.”

Patton stopped talking and took a deep breath, then another, following Virgil’s instructions and breathing pattern. After a few seconds, he was feeling calmer, and Virgil gave him a smile.

“Everything is okay. I love you too. Not in a romantic way either - but not as a friend either. Is that how you feel? Not something like romance, but not like friendship either? Different?

\- Yeah!, Patton nodded.

\- Okay. Glad the feeling is mutual. Do you want to put a label on it? On us?”

Patton had thought about it for a bit, before he had shrugged slightly, scooting back next to Virgil. He had put his head back into Virgil’s lap, looking at him.

“Could it have a name, a label?

\- Yeah. If we want to.

\- What would it be? It doesn’t have to have one, but if it had a label, what would it be? And then we can choose if we put a label on or not.”

Virgil smiled and chuckled, before humming.

“Sounds like a plan. Do you know what a Queer Platonic Relationship is?”

They had talked about it all night, looked at names, and labels, and more. Patton had never really looked into this, never really thought about it - he supported the LGBTQ+ community, because all people should have the same rights, but he had never thought about who were the people inside. Virgil seemed to know though, and Patton was amazed at Virgil’s knowledge. The younger man explained how Roman and Remus had introduced him to most terms, and how he had looked into it after that. Patton had kissed his cheek and told him how amazing he was - the other had blushed and giggled. That night had been a good night, and Patton was glad he had brought up the subject. It was better than bottling things and worried up. And when they had explained it to Logan and Devyn, the two others had smiled and nodded, and told them that they were happy as long as the two were happy.

Patton looked up as he heard the bell above the door chime, indicating someone had entered the shop. Sure enough, there was someone: his partner was there, smiling fondly, and carrying a large bouquet of flowers - better even, these were the ones Patton had been trying to draw for the past days. Virgil walked to him and kissed his cheek, and Patton smiled at him.

“What are you doing here, Vee?

\- Came to see my favourite person in the world - he didn’t drop by at lunch, and I was getting worried you might’ve gotten lost., the other teased.

\- I- Lunch?, Patton mumbled, glancing at the clock and gasping at the time, Oh! I’m so sorry Veevee, I forgot to check the time, I didn’t notice it was so late already!

\- It’s okay Patt. Don’t worry., Virgil chuckled as he put the flowers in a vase and placed it in the window, out of anyone’s way, I saw you were working, I just wanted to remind you you deserved a break too.

\- Thanks Vee.

\- You’re welcome Patt.”

Patton looked at him then the flowers.

“What are the flowers for?

\- Logan said you’ve been working on a drawing with these specific flowers lately, to no avail. I thought having a model could help. What are you working on?

\- Oh- thanks., he smiled then looked back at the design and sighed, I’m trying to do your design. You know? But… It’s never good enough. Doesn’t feel like it.

\- My…? Oh, Patt., Virgil giggled softly.”

The younger man wrapped his arms around Patton from behind, taking advantage of the older one being sitting - he’d never reach his neck otherwise -, and left a kiss on the other’s cheek.

“Don’t torment yourself over it, love. I know it’ll be perfect anyway - it’ll come from you.

\- I know, but-

\- And Patt, don’t think I didn’t notice that these…, he said, pointing to all the flowers on Patton’s sketchbook, These are all of our favourite flowers together. You’re so sappy.”

Patton turned bright red as Virgil giggled. The younger one hummed.

“I made them into an arrangement. The bouquet I brought you? I combined them so they’d look better together. Maybe that’s why you don’t quite like it?

\- I, well… It’s going to be on you forever, and I’d really rather not mess it up, you know? What if it doesn’t fit?

\- Hence why I made the arrangement, Patt. You can use it. Don’t worry, love, you’re a talented artist, and it will fit. I promise you, it’ll be perfect to me. You’re just letting your worry take over.”

Virgil ran his fingers through Patton’s hair, and Patton relaxed. He smiled.

“You’re right. Sorry-

\- Don’t you dare apologise for being the sweetest person on earth, Patton Hart., Virgil joke-threatened, Nor for wanting to apologise.

\- You know me too well, Virge.

\- I know. I’m glad I do.”

Patton smiled at Virgil, and Virgil smiled back. He glanced back at the sketch of a design in front of him, then the bouquet Virgil had put next to the window, before humming.

“I’ll finish this this afternoon. How about lunch now? Together?, he whispered to his partner.

\- Is this a date, mister Hart?, Virgil teased with a grin.

\- Yep! I need to get a proper lunch with my partner.

\- Then it would be my pleasure to provide this opportunity., the younger one giggled.”

Patton got up and went to warn Logan, who smiled and nodded, shooing them out. They went to a restaurant nearby they had wanted to try out, and it was nice. Patton looked at Virgil and smiled at him. He was oh so lucky to have him. He was happy now - and he didn’t need anyone’s opinion on what they had. They might be different from what was expected of them - but they were different together, and that was all that mattered.


End file.
